1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical instruments and more particularly to percussion instruments. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a percussion instrument which provides a plurality of substantially horizontal hollow tubes having rattle elements therein, and gripping elements connecting the tubes providing a gripping area for the hands of the operator.
2. Prior Art
The following table provides a listing of some devices which provide tubes and inner rattle members as is the case with the present invention.
______________________________________ PRIOR ART PATENTS U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR (S) ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 3,190,036 R.L. Motley June 22, 1965 3,566,737 W. Gussak March 2, 1971 3,633,587 P.J. Hunt January 11, 1972 ______________________________________
3. General Discussion of the Present Invention
The present invention in its preferred embodiment provides a percussion instrument which is comprised of a plurality of substantially linear hollow tubes. Each of the hollow tubes is provided with at least one inner rattle member. A handle is provided for connecting the plurality of tubes, the handle providing a gripping surface on the instrument. The handle is comprised of at least one substantially vertical tube at least one substantially horizontal support arm depending from the lower end of the vertical tube. Thus, when the device is completely assembled, the hollow tubes, and the handle are orthagonally connected. In this configuration, the operator can move the rattle members within the hollow tubes either side to side, up and down or forward and backward to provide different sounds as desired.